Viktor
Background There is an organization that uses scientists and wizards to perform stem cell research to alter the physical abilities of children before they were born. They did this to create the best soldiers and assassins they could. This organization is a private entity that sells its services to the highest bidder. Viktor was one such experiment. Birth Viktor was the product offspring of two different kinds of parents. His mother was a psionic. She had the ability to manifest her mind into physical shape. Along with the ability to read minds and move objects. There are different abilities that can be used with this power the stronger you are. His father was a strong Magus with a unique ability to channel his magic through his weapons as well as his hands in a unique fighting style. Viktor inherited both of his parents affinities, but the real special thing about Viktor was not his heritage but what was done with him before he was born. The mages of the Organization would inject a serum into them others and would Teleport them multiple times while they were carrying children in hopes of giving them the innate ability to teleport. This serum was created from the body of the Captured God. Some failed horrible. Children with missing organs or deformed limbs from “jumping” to many times. But Viktor was different. When he was born he was a perfectly healthy baby, perfectly “normal”. There were only 7 children that survived this experiment out of 100. Childhood Viktor was a normal baby until his mother started feeling what he needed in her mind. Viktor started to communicate with his mother telepathically from birth. he did not know how to speak but he could show her how he felt. A few years later once he was able to walk the Organization put him into training. He learned languages, fighting styles, tactics. Since his mind was a great tool for him Viktor absorbs knowledge extremely quickly. organizing everything he ever learned neatly in his mind for quick access. Viktor had shown at an early age that his mind was powerful but it wasn’t till he was 5 that it really came out. He was able to move objects far greater in size than he without touching them. but where he flourished was in manifesting his mind in reality creating weapons and defense to aid him. His favorite though was deception. He would create scenes in peoples minds that depicted their worst nightmares and fears, thus trapping them inside their own mind never knowing it wasn’t real. He even planted ideas in peoples heads to do what he wanted. Along with these abilities he can also remote view, project his mind to see an area that he was scouting. as he gets older and stronger his abilities manifest more. When he uses his powers his irises glow. to hide this he wears sunglasses. His ability to read minds ostracized him among the others children. he was alone. Since he was isolated from his peers Viktor studied what ever he could from history to military tactics to human anatomy. He spent a lot of time reading what ever he found interesting. This made him more adaptable in many situations. it helped him read peoples emotions and body language and lie to people more effectively. he tried to minimize the use of his psionic abilities unless necessary. poisons, mechanics, spells, tracking. First Blood At age 10 is when he killed for the first time. Viktor and a classmate, Slive, were sparring on a platform 100ft in the air. Viktor and Slive did not get along. Slive was always harassing Viktor, Slive struck him in the chest forcing him to the edge of the platform. Viktor took a glimpse of Slives mind and realized he had murderous intent, he meant to knock Viktor off the platform. Slive went for a faint to Viktor side and followed with a swift kick to midsection but it never connected. Viktor took hold of Slive and forced him to slip of the platform. Slive went hurtling off the platform to his end. This was the first person Viktor had ever killed. after this incident no one wanted to talk to him at all, except one. Marcus. Marcus was a child around his age that trained with him. He felt no ill will towards Viktor. He approached Viktor after the incident and told him that he would have done the same thing. Marcus could see in Slive’s eyes his murderous intent. Marcus reassured Viktor that he did nothing wrong. Marcus from that day forth was Viktor's first friend and best friend. The Ghost Brigade Viktor started missions when he was 15. His first missions were simple espionage missions, gathering intel and what not. then he moved to body guard. since he could scan the brains of the people around him he was exceptional at detecting threats. after he showed promise he was put in the “Ghost” Brigade along with Desmond and others. His man role was support. He assessed the situations and came up with the best course of action, did surveillance and extractions. Involvement in Trials of the Azlanti Tomb Viktor has been given orders to travel to the land of the mammoth kings and find the tomb containing an artifice that belong to a great warrior.This is a solo mission but he is to call for back up if need be. As a side objective he is also to look for Desmond after he went missing a few months ago from a mission. He can not contact him through their AI system and he is too far away to contact telepathically. Information: He has the same AI system as the others. It allows them to talk to each other if they are relatively close. They can also feel where each other are. Viktor’s Ai is named Alex and she helps him with maps and assessing situations if need be. Viktor only carries small number of weapons on him at a time and they are a elegant short sword that he uses to channel his magic through and a two knuckle daggers that he also uses to channel spells through. he also wears the same necklace as the rest. He also has the Gordian knot with a circle around it tattoo on his left hand. in the center of the knot there is the “V”. He usually wears gloves to hide this. Category:Player Characters